Not If I Can Help It
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Yoruichi has come to realize that she loves Soi Fon. She want's to tell her, but one of her subordinates keeps getting in her way. And it seems like there is something going on between the two of them. But being the determined cat she is, Yoruichi will do whatever it takes to win her little bee's affections! YoruSoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my beautiful people, I have come back from the dead. I was known by another name, Captain-Blue-Cat-94, if that rings a bell. But I changed my name a bit. But here I am! It's been a while, but I have come back to bring you a new Yorusoi story. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Bleach or the characters, just the OC.**

* * *

It was a cool autumn day in the Soul Society. The trees were shifting color and the weather becoming colder. Even the soul reapers were beginning to feel the change. Requests for the winter uniforms had been placed in advance, leaving the clothing sub department busy. But at the moment, a visitor had just arrived from the world of the living. A gorgeous, mocha skinned woman with a killer figure had landed on the outskirts of the Seireitei. Her purple hair was up in a high ponytail and her usual get up which consisted of flexible black pants and a semi-long sleeved orange top. Her name was Yoruichi Shihouin. Her golden eyes stared at the land before her and sighed.

She had important business here today, business that would change the life of her and the person she needed to talk to. Which happened to be the current captain of squad two and commander of the Omnitsukaido. Captain Soi Fon. Yes, the tanned woman had a revelation dawn on her during a morning stroll in the world of the living. And she knew that Soi Fon had to hear this. So, now, here she was.

"I love days like this" she sighed as she gave a wide yawn and stretched her arms. She was going to use flash step to get to the second division, she saw many of Soi's subordinates running laps, doing their work outs. And she saw even more doing the normal chores. A regular day at squad two. But, she didn't sense the captain's presence nearby, perhaps she was out on an errand. So, she would have to wait it seemed. It was fine, Yoruichi had nowhere else to be at the moment.

* * *

All the while, a short stoic woman in second division captain's uniform was walking from the seventh division, back to her own. Her face was stern, and her storm grey eyes concentrated on the wooden floors. She was deep in thought.

As of late, her patrolmen had reported strange sightings around the borders of the Seireitei. They had told her that a few hollows had been spotted. Nothing new, but these hollows were acting strangely. They would retreat whenever they saw any soul reaper come for them. And even when giving chase, the hollows would disappear altogether. None of her tactics were successful so far, and if this continued, she would have to go out herself. The idea had been on the captain's mind now for a week and a half. But she would have to figure out some way to capture this nuisance. There were more important things to worry about.

"So annoying" she growled as she turned a corner and immediately stopped.

"My apologizes captain, I was deep in thought" Soi Fon apologized as she looked up. It was Captain Ukitake of division thirteen. A man with long free flowing white hair and a kind demeanor.

"Oh now don't worry about it Captain Soi Fon, it happens" he smiled before coughing fiercely. If not for her own demeanor, Soi Fon would have winced. Captain Ukitake was a man who easily got sick. And today was no exception it seemed.

"Perhaps you should visit Unohana" Soi Fon suggested sternly.

"Clever as always my dear, I was just on my way, but I have to make a quick stop at division three" he said with a much weaker smile now.

"I must insist that you reserve your energy and move on to the fourth division, I will send Omaeda to tend to your business" Soi Fon said insistently. Granted she never said it out loud. She worried about the much taller man and his health.

"That is very kind of you Soi Fon, if you could, please have Omaeda pick up a document for me please" he said.

"Very well, consider it already there" Soi Fon said before the two parted ways. She used her flash step to get to her office and slide open the office door. Which is where she was met with her lieutenant snacking away by her desk. A vein pulsed on her temple.

"Omaeda! What are you doing!" she demanded, scaring the large oaf of a man. He began to stutter and spew food out onto the floor, making the vein throb even more.

"Never mind, go to squad three and pick up a document for captain Ukitake and deliver it to his office" she snapped. He was gone before she could say anything else. When the room was quiet again, Soi Fon went to her desk. She had much work to do, and the day only lasted so long. She was about to pick up her brush when a thought passed through her mind. She set the instrument down and glanced at a drawer to her left. She opened it and looked inside. Only one thing sat in the drawer, an old photograph. She stared at it with a rarely shown emotion. Fondness.

" _It's been so long since I last saw you"_ Soi Fon thought before hiding the picture once again. She then picked up her brush and began to work. After all was only so much daylight.

* * *

About an hour into her work, the sound of one clearing their throat caught the captain's attention. Of course, it didn't take a captain to figure out who it was.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon exclaimed. She saw a black cat sitting on her desk, right in front of her. Once again, her spiritual suppression had fooled the small captain.

"Soi Fon, so good to see you" the cat purred. Soi Fon groaned.

"Not now Yoruichi-sama, I have a lot of work to do" the short woman said.

"But Soi, this is important" Yoruichi said in a pouty tone. Which made the short captain roll her steel colored eyes.

"I would like to believe you, but the last time you said it was important, you had swindled me into going out for the evening, I had extra work to do after that!" Soi Fon pointed out with a blushing huff. Before the cat went to speak, two hell butterflies fluttered into the room.

"What now?" Soi Fon asked as the first one landed on her finger. She listened intently before allowing it to fly away. It had been a thank you message from Ukitake. The next one was surprising, shocking even. The captain's eyes widened a fraction before falling back into their original state.

"I see" she sighed.

"What?" Yoruichi asked.

"Unohana wishes to see me at once, it is of the upmost importance it seems" Soi Fon informed her before standing from her desk again.

"Great, I haven't visited Retsu in a while, I'll join you" Yoruichi grinned, making her way to follow her.

"I'm afraid you cannot accompany me, it is a private matter" Soi Fon said, stopping Yoruichi at the door. The golden eyed feline blinked in surprise as Soi Fon used her flash step to leave. What was so important?

* * *

Soi Fon arrived at the fourth division in a heartbeat. The message she had received had her running like her life depended on it. And in a way, it kind of did. Unohana, granted she was a very patient woman, did not like to be kept waiting, especially when you're the fastest soul reaper in the soul society. She entered through the massive doors and went to Unohana's office.

"Captain Unohana, may I enter?" Soi Fon asked politely.

"Yes, please come in Soi Fon" Unohana answered. And she did so.

"Ah, Soi Fon, it is wonderful to see you, how are you?" the raven haired woman asked. Her hair was done into a long braid that ran down the front of her body. Her soft, caring, maternal like eyes looked at the other captain.

"I-I am well, thank you, now, what is it you wished to speak about?" Soi Fon asked.

"Always straight to the point, very well then, I have received a letter from the head captain" Unohana said. Soi Fon tilted her head slightly. So Unohana continued.

"It would seem that the team that he sent for the AHE mission, has finally returned" Unohana informed her. Soi Fon gasped quietly as her eyes widened. Then, she her hands began to tremble ever so slightly.

"S-So, you're telling me" Soi Fon began to say. And Unohana's smile got a little wider.

"Yes, she has finally come home" Unohana said fondly.

"When can I see her? I must know!" the second division captain said with an uncharacteristic sense of urgency. Unohana chuckled lightly before raising a hand.

"I understand your enthusiasm, I share it too, but you know the rules, one night in quarantine, then the team will be free to return to their respected divisions." Soi Fon sighed. Yes, she did know the rules, she was never one to break rules either. Well, she had broken a few, but it was so long ago. And no one found out anyway.

"Very well, thank you for telling me" Soi Fon said. Then the short captain did something that almost no one ever got to witness these days, the second division captain smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you liked reading it! I'll have chapter two ready for you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! I'm glad you guys like the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter even more!**

 **I don't own Bleach or the characters, just the Oc. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yoruichi, for once, had listened to Soi Fon's words. She had waited for her little bee to return. But she couldn't help but wonder what was so important, that even she would be left in the dark about. A few scenarios came to mind. Perhaps Soi Fon was going for a special checkup? Or maybe to run an errand for Retsu. Though Yoruichi couldn't figure out why, she knew that Unohana's lieutenant Isane would do it in a heartbeat.

The cat sighed, nothing seemed to ease her curious mind. But she knew that Soi Fon would tell her eventually. But, now that she was alone, Yoruichi could dwell more on her recent revelation. As it would seem, Yoruichi had feelings for the small captain. Strong ones in fact. And it had only taken more than a hundred years to figure it out. But now that she knew, Yoruichi could see why she had fallen for her. Soi Fon was strong, not just physically, but mentally as well. She had a good sense of leadership, she was fair, granted a little strict, and seemingly cruel to most. But to Yoruichi, Soi Fon was the one. Her beauty and grace was unparalleled.

"But, what if she doesn't return my feelings?" Yoruichi mumbled to herself. She was pacing the room now. Sitting still was not something she enjoyed too much. But the question still worried her. She had abandoned her little bee all those years ago. Right after making a promise to her. The guilt had eaten her for years, but she had to help her friend, he had been framed, and the former captain would not let him be punished for something he didn't do.

"I'll make it up to her!" Yoruichi said with firm determination. She would win her little bee's affections if it was the last thing she would ever do. And nothing was going to stand in her way!

* * *

The next day in the early afternoon, Soi Fon was on the training grounds with her squads for training. Today was combat training. Everyone was divided into an assigned group of four. And once she explained what was to be done and the punishment for failure, she moved to the roof so that she could survey them.

"Begin!" she shouted. And all the groups began to fight. Over one hundred groups, and Soi Fon could see them all. The fights were one against three, then switched between each member. And so far, no one was disappointing her, even if she didn't show it.

"My, my, they look like a good group" Yoruichi complimented as she appeared next to Soi Fon.

"I only keep and train the best, anyone else is transferred to another squad, I have no time for weakness" Yoruichi said sternly.

"Understandable, what's the point of having a great wall, if one brick risks collapsing the whole thing?" Yoruichi said sagely.

"Precisely" Soi Fon agreed, not looking at the purple haired woman. And they both stood there for about half an hour. Still no one had wavered in their fights, and the rotations had almost come full circle. Which meant that they were almost ready for a break. Finally everyone had their turns to fight, and Soi Fon called for a stop.

"Excellent, you have succeeded in not disappointing me, take a short break. When you all return, we're going for a running exercise" Soi Fon informed them. Everyone left, now only Soi Fon and Yoruichi remained. And for the former captain, this was the perfect time to talk to Soi Fon about her feelings.

"Soi Fon, I need to tell you something important" Yoruichi said with her usual confidence and big grin. The shorter woman turned to face her former mentor,

"Yes?" Soi Fon asked, acknowledging her.

"Well" Yoruichi started to say, but then all of her confidence left her. The cat woman knew that she wanted to tell Soi Fon about her feelings, but somehow the words never left her mouth. And a strange sense of nervousness overtook her system. But it would seem that a higher power was looking out for. Just a second after the words died, one of Soi Fon's subordinates appeared in front of her.

"Captain" the person said. It was a lady, though her voice was a bit faint.

"State your report" Soi Fon said, clearly not interested in the subordinate at the moment.

"Your third seat has returned from quarantine mam, and wishes to have a word with you" the messenger stated. Soi Fon nodded, before dismissing her.

"You have a third seat little bee?" Yoruichi asked in surprise. Soi Fon was about to respond, but a new voice interrupted them.

"Oh Captain!" the cheery voice sing songed. In the blink of an eye, another female soul reaper had appeared. Only, she had dark grey hair done up into a high braided ponytail, with the sides of her head faded down and fluttering green eyes. She was a lovely looking girl, and a head taller than the captain herself. Her uniform was somewhat traditional, given that the sleeves were completely taken off. This revealed her lightly tan colored skin and lithe muscles. And her sword was against her back. Exactly as Soi Fon carried her zanpakuto.

"Sorry for missing the first training session, but Captain Unohana was filling me in on some stuff" she said bowing. Soi Fon sighed.

"Stand, there is no need for apology" Soi Fon said. Which surprised Yoruichi even more. On any other occasion her subordinates would have a punishment and the work out.

"But captain, I-" she started to protest, but she was cut off.

"Sachi, please" Soi Fon said, her tone more firm, but there was a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Yes captain" Sachi said before smiling widely. Yoruichi thought it was best to make her presence known. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about this woman that the ex-captain did not like. She would require further investigation.

"Ahem, so little bee, is this your third seat then?" she asked. Both women turned to Yoruichi.

"That right baby, the name's Sachi Delafone, third seat of Squad Two" Sachi said, but there was something else hidden beneath the tone. Yoruichi picked up on it, and she was sure Soi Fon had also, given that her eyebrow twitched a little.

"Third Seat Delafone! We do no not speak that way to a renowned guest. Now if you would, please go round everyone up, and then lead them on the running exercise. Take them onto the serpent route" Soi Fon instructed. Sachi smiled before giving her captain the two finger salute.

"Whatever you say boss" Sachi said, she winked at Soi Fon, gave Yoruichi a small, dismissing wave, then flash stepped away. Then it was just of the two of them.

"When did she become your third seat, that's a pretty tough position to nab" Yoruichi said clearly impressed.

"We both have always been in the second division, however she became my third seat not too long after I first became captain. She is very fast, efficient and silent in combat. A prime candidate" Soi Fon said. Yoruichi hummed.

"A soul reaper like her, surely some of the other captains wanted her too?" Yoruichi questioned.

"You are correct, however, she refused to leave my ranks" Soi Fon explained with a grin. She actually sounded smug about the fact. It made Yoruichi snicker. Oh her little bee. This was a good opportunity to get a little teasing in.

"You know Soi, you look so adorable when you're proud" Yoruichi purred. This caught the captain off guard. If the blush was any indication.

"D-Don't be ridiculous Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fon stuttered slightly. She mentally cursed herself for it.

"Neh, you know how I feel about titles Soi, if you keep that up, I may have to punish you" she purred with a Cheshire grin, succeeding with making the poor captain blush even more.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon stuttered in shock. The tanned woman took an advancing step, and Soi Fon, a retreating step. Yet she couldn't hide the smile that crept onto her pale face.

"Oh, there you said it again, I'm warning you captain" Yoruichi teased, her grin growing wider and wider. Yoruichi was enjoying this, and it seemed that Soi Fon was too. But the moment was ruined when Sachi returned. She was behind the captain with her arms draped over her shoulders. She had pulled the captain in for a quick hug.

"Sorry, forgot to do that when I got back, see you later at the rondevu point!" Sachi said before disappearing, suddenly a breeze blew by then stilled. Yoruichi, though she didn't show, it was baffled at what had just happened. Someone actually got close enough to hug Soi Fon, and not be killed in doing so. And Soi just let her! Who was this woman? Well, whoever she was, Yoruichi, whether she liked it or not. Which she didn't in the slightest, may now have to compete for Soi Fon's attention. So much for nothing standing in her way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Chapter two everyone, see you soon for chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back! I see you guys like the story so far! Good, because its gets crazier from here on!**

 **I don't own Bleach or the characters, only Sachi, please enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had gone by since Sachi's return to the Soul Society. And Yoruichi was not pleased in the slightest. Every time she had a moment alone with Soi Fon, the irritating third seat somehow managed to find them and interrupt them. Yet Soi Fon didn't seem to mind it. Normally anyone who found them was threatened severally with either castration or death. Yet those threats were never spilled to Delafone.

Like yesterday night for example. After Soi Fon had dismissed everyone for the night and had Omaeda organize a cleaning crew for the training field, Yoruichi had thought that she could finally talk to the short captain about her feelings. And everything was perfect too. The sky was bright and full of stars, the Seireitei was light and visible. Yoruichi invited Soi to sit next to her on the roof top.

"I always loved the view of the sky at night" Yoruichi said staring up. Soi Fon, who only hummed in response, also looked up.

"I suppose" she agreed. It had gotten quiet for a moment, but Yoruichi saw it as a chance to her feelings out.

"Soi, listen I need to tell you something, I was supposed to earlier, but you kind of got distracted" Yoruichi said with a large yet nervous grin.

"Yes, I did, well then tell me now" Soi Fon said turning to her former captain and giving her, her full attention.

"Sweet! Well, I was taking a walk a few days ago and I had this crazy revelation" Yoruichi started to say.

"And that was what exactly?" Soi Fon inquired. Yoruichi knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for. Not just a few days, but over a century! She was going to finally tell Soi Fon her feelings and no matter what her reaction, she would rebuild their friendship.

"Well, it's just-" but she was suddenly cut off.

"Captain, a hollow with considerable spiritual pressure has been spotted in the far north of the Rukonai Forest" Sachi cut in as she appeared out of nowhere, her sword drawn at the ready.

"I apologize Yoruichi-sama, but I must go, come Sachi" Soi Fon said urgently.

"Yes mam" then the two disappeared, leaving Yoruichi alone on the roof. She sighed irritably, damn hollows.

Yoruichi would give Sachi that one incident, duty called and she sprang into action. However the next one was not an act of duty.

The next time Yoruichi would try and confess to Soi Fon was the next day. Yoruichi had come to visit Soi in her office. And as usual, she was working. But, sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning against her desk was Sachi, and it seemed that they were having an argument.

"Look, all I'm saying is, if you don't eat, you won't even have the strength to do your own training let alone show us this new technique you made" Sachi argued. Now Yoruichi noticed how calm Soi Fon looked. Again, under any other circumstance, Soi Fon would yell at someone who nagged her, well, everyone but Unohana and Yoruichi of course. But it seemed that exception extended to the silver haired nuisance as well. This wasn't good.

"Sachi, I told you, when I finish these monthly statements, I will eat" Soi Fon sighed, not looking at her subordinate at all. It made Sachi pout slightly, and for some reason, Yoruichi couldn't help but imagine a mother and her teenaged child arguing over something silly.

"But Captain, I just worry about you is all! You never leave the office eighty percent of the time, and the other twenty is you training us or yourself, you need to take a break, otherwise I'm telling Unohana" she said. Now that made Soi Fon stop. Yoruichi knew that out of everyone in the thirteen court guard squads, it was Unohana who scared the second division captain the most.

"Delafone, don't you dare, you'll be the only one cleaning the maggot's nest for a year if you do!" Soi Fon growled, finally looking at her. Yet there was a sliver of fear in her voice. Yet the third seat member did not look fazed by the threat. They had an intense stare down before Sachi began to giggle. What had been so funny Yoruichi had yet to find out, but what really amazed the cat woman was the fact that not long after Sachi started laughing, so did she! What the hell was going on here?! And to make matters worse, Sachi walked over to the captain and hugged her again.

"Oh I missed you captain" Sachi admitted. Yoruichi growled at the sight. How dare that underling hug her future love! Yoruichi wanted to claw that woman's face. She was going down, one way or another!

* * *

Later that night, Yoruichi told Soi that she had to return to the world of the living, but would be back in the morning.

"Well, I hope your travel is a safe one Yoruichi-sama, I shall see you tomorrow, I have a captain's meeting, but I'm free for about an hour afterward, if you want to finish talking with me" Soi Fon said as she escorted her former commander to the senkaimon.

"Oh right, yeah that would be great!" Yoruichi grinned as the shoji doors suddenly appeared and opened. A lone hell butterfly appeared by her side. Soi offered a small smile before bowing to Yoruichi,

"Good night Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fon said before walking away. Yoruichi reached out wanting to stop the retreating captain. But, something stopped her. So, she turned and took off through the doors. Once they had closed, Soi Fon turned around and sighed.

"Sachi, I know you're there, come down" Soi Fon ordered. But nothing happened, which only made the captain get a little irritated,

"Now Sachi, I mean it" Soi Fon said more sternly. Within the blink of an eye, Sachi appeared in front of Soi Fon, her arms crossed over her chest, a grin on her face.

"Good evening captain, I see your "renowned guest" has left" Sachi said, her grin diminishing just a bit. The shorter woman snorted,

"So what if she has?" she challenged. Sachi moved her hands out in front of herself as an act of surrender.

"Nothing, nothing, but I know you've missed her" Sachi said gently. Soi sighed,

"It does not matter, she has that man waiting for her, and I'm just a friend now" Soi Fon said with a small frown. Sachi sighed before enveloping her captain in a hug. She said nothing as she rested her head on the shorter woman's head. And Soi Fon just stood there. Granted that she had known Sachi for a very long time, physical affection was not something she showed often, even to her. But the previous had learned to live with it.

"Neh, come on captain, I heard they're serving your favorite for dinner tonight" Sachi smiled, pulling back to look at her higher ranking officer. Soi huffed quietly, but allowed Sachi to guide back to the barracks.

"Hey if we're lucky, we can sneak into the kitchen and grab some extra dessert!" Sachi exclaimed mischievously. Causing the captain to roll her eyes and smile just a bit.

* * *

"URAHARA! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Yoruichi shouted as she walked through the exit of the senkaimon. The man she was referring to was a sandy blonde haired man with a green and white striped bucket hat that shadowed his eyes. He was currently sitting outside of his shop waving a fan lazily in front of his face.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, welcome home" he smiled as he snapped his fan shut. But the violet haired woman ignored the friendly greeting to instead go on a ranting rampage.

"Did you know that Soi Fon has a third seat?" she started as she began to pace the yard.

"Don't be silly, every division has a third seat Yoruichi" he said calmly.

"I know that! But this one is different!" Yoruichi continued.

"How so?" Urahara questioned as he watched his friend keep going.

"How so? She gets away with stuff no one else in the division member can!" Yoruichi cried, throwing her hands up in a comical flailing manner.

"Details kitty" Urahara encouraged as he took a sip from his tea.

"Yeah, yeah! She pesters her at work without getting reprimanded, I can't even do that! She interrupted our conversation last night, normally anyone else would have been stung with her Suzumebachi! But that woman, she hugged Soi Fon and made her laugh!" Yoruichi shrieked. Urahara spit out his tea and began to cough roughly.

"S-She did WHAT?!" he asked, shocked at that particular detail. But he soon began to cough again and beat his chest.

"I don't know how Kisuke, but we are going to make a plan tonight! I have beat that woman for my little bee's affection. And once I do that, I'll be sure she's transferred to squad twelve damn it!" Yoruichi growled with determination and fire in her eyes.

"C'mon Kisuke, we got work to do!" Yoruichi declared before grabbing the neck of his green coat and dragging the still coughing man into the shop.

* * *

 **A/N: So. What do you all think? Tell me about it in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this was so late, but I'm getting ready to head back to college, so things are starting to get crazy! But I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Bleach or the characters, just Sachi. Please enjoy!**

* * *

When Yoruichi returned to the Soul Society the next morning, she was very pleased with herself. She and Kisuke stayed up all night devising a plan to get rid of the second division's third seat officer. And it couldn't fail! The tanned woman sped off to the second division eager to set the plan in motion. But when she got to her little bee's office, she was greeted by the lieutenant.

"You, where is Sachi?" Yoruichi asked impatiently. Omaeda froze,

"Madame Shihouin! U-Um I-I'm afraid the Sachi is not here" he stammered.

"And just why is that?" Yoruichi challenged with a raised brow.

"I-I don't know" the large man squeaked. But then he adopted a curious look,

"Wait, aren't you here to see the Captain?" he asked.

"I am, but not at the moment, I want a word with her third seat" Yoruichi said.

"Well she's out running errands for the captain, I don't know when she'll be back" Omaeda said.

"Actually I just got back" Sachi interrupted as she walked through the office doors. She still had her carefree smile.

"Well speak of the devil and she shall appear" Yoruichi smirked, successfully hiding the sudden irritation she felt.

"Ah, so the renowned guest has returned" Sachi grinned, before stretching her arms behind her head.

"I have, now would you mind having a word with me, in private of course" Yoruichi said staring at Omaeda to give him the hint. The larger man silently complied before quickly leaving the room. The second the door closed Sachi spoke first.

"What is it, if it's about the captain, she's in a meeting with the head captain, but she should be back soon" Sachi said.

"Good to know, and I'll get to her later, but I need a favor from you" Yoruichi said with a knowing smile.

"That depends on what it is" Sachi said carefully as she crossed her arms across her chest, her arm muscles flexing slightly.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me more about you, seeing as Soi Fon seems to like you so much" Yoruichi said her smile widening to where her teeth were showing. But they were gnashing slightly. She needed to find this woman's weakness and get her out of the picture, otherwise the plan would be ruined.

"Well I should hope she likes me, we've known each other for as I can remember" Sachi chuckled fondly. Making Yoruichi even more irritated.

"So are you two friends? I know Soi can be a bit standoffish, but it's good that she has someone" Yoruichi asked.

"Something like that, but she wasn't always that way, she used to be different, but rough times change people don't they?" Sachi said making a subtle jab at Yoruichi. That took the darker woman by surprise, and it made her start to get a bit agitated, but she didn't let it show. The too got quiet, Sachi had a firm glare, and Yoruichi had a mask of indifference. But she just kept talking.

"And I know about your feelings for my captain, and let me tell you, I love her far more than you do" Sachi declared. Yoruichi's eyes widened, then narrowed a bit. So she was right, she would have competition for her little bee's attention after all. The room grew thick with competitive tension. But that all changed when the captain walked through the door. Sachi did a complete one eighty.

"Captain! You're back!" she squealed before bouncing to the shorter woman, who looked grumpy, as usual. Sachi hugged her superior, who patted her shoulder in acknowledgement. Then Yoruichi saw Sachi grin smugly at her and gave her a cocky grin. The audacity of this woman! Yoruichi growled quietly.

"Sachi" Soi Fon said. The woman let go and moved to face her captain, with an optimistic salute and smile.

"Yes mam?" she asked.

"Return to your office and go over the files I left for you, then Captain Unohana would like a word with you" Soi instructed. Sachi was gone without a word. Now leaving Soi Fon and Yoruichi alone. Time to initiate the plan.

"What business did you have with Sachi?" Soi Fon cut in. Not giving Yoruichi a second to get her thoughts together.

"Nothing important, just wanted to get to know her, seeing as I've never heard of, let alone met her before" Yoruichi said. Soi Fon hummed.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't get much out of her, she is not too fond of you" Soi Fon said as she retreated to her desk where the files, which Omaeda had snuck onto her desk, were opened by her hand.

"Well, I kind of figured that out, she kind of threw some information in my face before you got here" Yoruichi sighed. But a smile replaced it soon after.

"I thought she might, so I apologize in her place, but seeing as you have returned, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Soi Fon asked. Taking her place at her desk.

"Well, remember when I told you about that revelation I had?" Yoruichi asked.

"It rings a few familiar bells yes" Soi Fon said as she scanned the contents of the file.

"Good, well, I was taking a walk nearly a week ago, and you happened to cross my mind" Yoruichi started. Soi paused in her reading and looked up at Yoruichi. She was mildly surprised to hear this.

"I crossed your mind?" she parroted.

"Well, you're always on my mind, but this time was a little different" Yoruichi said casually.

"Different how exactly?" the small captain asked. This was it, it was moment she had been waiting for. Sachi was gone, and she and her little Soi were finally alone. But then again, any other time they had been alone, Sachi had come barging in. No, this couldn't happen, not yet. Not until the enemy was out of the picture!

"Well, I seem to worry about you more and more these days. What with all the stronger hollows appearing and all. I know that you're strong, and very capable of handling anything. I just worry ya know?" Yoruichi grinned, completely backpedaling. And taking a new direction.

"Oh, I see" Soi Fon said, her voice stoic. But if Yoruichi had looked deeply into the captain's eyes, she would have seen disappointment flash through her eyes.

* * *

After being dismissed by her captain, Sachi skipped her workload and headed straight to the fourth division. If Unohana wanted to see her, then it must have been important. She arrived in a matter of minutes. She spoke with those who weren't in hurry, which was seldom to none. But luckily she knew where to find the kind hearted captain. Seeing the time of day, she would probably be briefing the afternoon staff of their duties. And sure enough, Sachi, as she wove through the staff, began to hear her voice. And by the sounds of it, Unohana had just finished giving the afternoon break down. Seeing as people were flooding out of a large room.

"Captain Unohana" Sachi said before bowing respectfully. The fourth division captain looked at the bowing woman.

"My, you are here earlier than I expected Delafone" Retsu said, slightly surprised.

"When Captain Fon told me that you wanted a word with me, I came as soon I could" the grey haired woman said with a serious tone.

"Well, I appreciate your swiftness, now, please follow me to my office if you will" the fourth division captain said before walking in the direction of her office, the third seat officer right behind her.

Once in the safety of her office, Unohana spoke.

"So, you have met Yoruichi Shihouin then?" she asked. Sachi snorted at the name.

"Twice unfortunately" Sachi said with an obvious tone if dislike. But Unohana kept her smile. She had figured that this would be her reaction. Not that she blamed her.

"Well, there is nothing you can do, and I told you this when you came back, leave them be, and let them sort their feelings out" Unohana said. Sachi pouted at this.

"But. . . . I love her too, am I not enough for her!?" Sachi asked. Unohana frowned when she heard this.

"Now you know that is a ridiculous question, the love you have for Soi Fon is much different than what Yoruichi feels for her. And you know that she loves you just as you do her" Unohana said. Sachi sighed and ran a calloused hand through her hair.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want her to be heartbroken again, if we hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened to her" Sachi confessed with a worried tone. Unohana hummed in agreement.

"That is not something I like to dwell on dear, now run along, I'm sure Soi Fon left some work for you to do" she chuckled when Sachi froze and gasped with fear.

"Oh man! I gotta go! See you later Unohana, tell Isane I said hi!" Sachi said hurriedly as she made a quick bow and left the fourth division. Leaving the waving captain behind. When the door was closed she leaned back and stared at one of the potted plants in her office. Her thoughts calm and collected, but she couldn't help but think back to what Sachi said. Granted this hasn't been the only time the third seat officer had come to her complaining about Yoruichi, but she began to think about what the purple haired woman would think when Soi Fon told her about her secret. Well it would certainly be an interesting event. One she wouldn't dare miss.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! Chapter four everybody! I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, school has definitely taken the reins this semester! But I promise to update sooner.**

 **I don't own Bleach or the characters, please enjoy.**

* * *

Four days later, Yoruichi had decided to confront Sachi again. But Soi Fon said that she had been out doing an escort mission with a small team, and that she wouldn't be back until tomorrow at the latest. Seeing this an opportunity, the cat woman decided to pester Soi Fon for a bit. So, converting back into her cat form, she went on with her plan. She batted at the golden rings at the end of Soi Fon's braids, this endeavor lasted for about ten minutes. Then Soi Fon got tired of her hair being messed with, so she picked Yoruichi up by her scruff and set her down back onto the wooden floor.

"Oh, you're no fun" Yoruichi whined as her ears flattened against her fuzzy skull like a kitten.

"Yoruichi-sama, I have work to do, I have no time to play games with you" the captain said. Instead of responding, she prowled beneath Soi Fon's desk and began to rub against her ankles. This, Soi Fon didn't seem to mind. And for an hour this routine continued. But then Yoruichi got bored and changed back into her human form, an evil idea popping into her mind.

Now Soi Fon, who was so deeply focused in her work, did not notice the purple haired woman's change and intended antics. She didn't know what was coming.

* * *

As this went on, in a different of soul society, there was a wooden carriage being pulled by two brown and white horses. They were walking in a particularly nice part of the soul society, the second district in fact. And at all sides there were personal guards wearing red and purple uniforms, carrying their own blades. But deep within the bustling crowds, shadowing the cart were four soul reapers in disguise. And lying on top of the cart sleeping, was a dark grey cat. It was small enough not to notice. This had been going on for nearly four days now. But thankfully the mission was almost complete. The first two days were filled with raiders and two low ranking hollows. But thanks to the team's efficiency, no one was hurt and the carriage was unscathed. And now they were almost to their destination. Suddenly the carriage stopped and the cat woke up. Its dark green eyes scanned the area around it before getting up and stretching lazily.

The destination was highly recognized family's manor. They were not one of the four noble houses, but they were still up there. And now, the mission was almost over. The cat sat still as two overweight individuals exited the carriage wearing very gaudy clothing and jewels, it shook violently, almost making the cat fall off. But it held its ground. Once the carriage stopped moving, the cat leapt down and dissolved like a mirage in a desert. Then, there stood Sachi. She approached the people who had hired their assistance and bowed respectfully.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimoto, I am honored that you allowed my team and myself to escort you here, and we hope that your time here treats you well" she said. Granted the two did not acknowledge her, not she figured they would. It was protocol. However the personal guards did thank her. She smiled at them before disappearing. The mission was complete. Now she could get home and do the mission report. On the way there, she and her team were making wise cracks about the clients.

"Those two have to be the rudest people I've ever met!" one said.

"Ha! Tell me about it, I'm just amazed they actually fit in the carriage! I thought the lieutenant was huge, boy was I wrong" another one said through snickers. The group shared a laugh, and even Sachi snorted. And it was funny because it was true. The Tsukimotos were not pleasant people, and not exactly easy on the eyes. Good thing they had been paid in advance.

"I gotta agree with ya there, I thought the horses would die when we first took off" Sachi added in, making everyone burst out into laughter. This was her favorite team to be sent out with. They had gone at least a thousand missions together since she entered the stealth force. Soi Fon referred to them as her B-team. She claimed that she herself was grade A. Something that was told into sworn secrecy. But the third seat didn't know why, everyone knew that their captain was in fact the strongest, and let it show constantly.

* * *

"Alright guys, great work, I'll be sure to add all the highlights of the mission, we did well" Sachi declared as they entered the second division about half an hour later. In reality it was a ten minute venture, but the team was hungry, so they made a slight delay and ate in. But right after it was straight to the Seireitei. Okay, so they may have stopped a few thugs on the way. And maybe helped a child find their way back home. But seriously it was straight home after that.

Sachi knew that her captain would want to hear of her return. So, she went straight to her office, excited to tell the woman about her assignment.

"Captain, I've come to make a verbal report" Sachi said as she entered the office with a respectful, but light hearted knock. She slid the shoji door open and was shocked at the scandalous sight before her. Soi Fon was sitting at her desk as red a cherry and clearly flustered. But beneath her crawling up from under the desk was Yoruichi, naked as the day as she was born. Her eyes glowing with mischief. And the second Sachi walked through the door, both of them turned to look at her.

"S-Sachi, I-It is not what it looks like!" Soi Fon squeaked in surprise, and slight mortification. Yoruichi looked mildly surprised, but more disappointed than anything. And to her credit, Sachi did not freak out. In fact, she just slowly backed out of the office and walked away. And in the office, Soi Fon began to scold her former mentor.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" she exclaimed. But the devious cat woman just grinned. Making the captain sigh, with a heavy blush on her face.

"Neh, don't worry about it little bee, she's a big girl, I'm sure she's seen a lot worse" Yoruichi shrugged carelessly before getting and going to grab her clothes from her hiding spot.

"E-Even so, I really wished she hadn't seen that, what were you thinking?" Soi asked more sternly now. Now that her former captain was clothed again, she could regain some of her composure.

"I was just having some fun with you little bee, no need to act like that" Yoruichi chuckled.

"I understand, but I now I have to go talk to her, so if you'll excuse me for just a moment" Soi Fon said before exiting the room. When she was gone, Yoruichi growled. Once again, Delafone had ruined her alone time with her dearest captain. She needed a way to get rid of her for a longer period of time. And she knew just the person to ask for help.

* * *

"Absolutely not" a deep monotonic voice said from his desk. Yoruichi sighed in great exaggeration at the answer. She had travelled to the sixth division in hopes that her favorite noble would be able to help her. But he was being a stiff, just as always.

"But Byakuya, if you can't do this for me, then I'll never have the alone time I need with Soi Fon, that woman is everywhere!" Yoruichi nearly exclaimed as she paced to and fro in front of the man's desk.

But in his defense, he was always harassed by the purple haired were-cat. And he never understood why whenever Yoruichi was having problems with Captain Soi Fon, she would always come running to him for help, much to his great displeasure.

"Sending third seat Delafone on a pointless mission just so that you can try and court with the second division captain is a waste of my time and resources. If you cannot use your own skills to work this out, then you are clearly lacking in said skill" Byakuya said coolly as he continued to finish a particularly boring file.

"Are you telling me that I don't have what it takes to win Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked in mild offense. Hopefully if he played along, she would leave.

"That is precisely what I'm saying" the ever quiet captain said, not even looking up at her as she stomped off muttering incoherent nonsense. When the door closed, the raven haired man sighed in relief. That woman was such a pain.

And while Yoruichi was leaving the sixth division Soi Fon was just catching up with Sachi. Not that it took long, the woman was walking after all. She was heading to the barracks apparently.

"Sachi! Sachi wait" Soi Fon ordered making the woman stop in her tracks. The silver haired woman turned to face her captain and sighed.

"Yes captain?" she asked. Now the shorter woman sighed.

"You don't have to call me that when we are alone, we discussed this before" she pointed out.

"I hear ya, but that's the only title I trust myself calling you at the moment, now if you'll excuse me, I need to bleach my eyes" Sachi said with a comical shudder before continuing on to her destination. Soi Fon let her go with a quiet groan of embarrassment. This situation was something she liked to be in, it was more of Yoruichi's thing than hers.

* * *

Later that night, Sachi was out on solitary patrol. She was to guard the outskirts of the second division and part of the first division. Her shift was only two hours, but a lot could happen in that small time frame. So, she took on the illusion she had before during the escort mission. A grey cat with green eyes. And started her patrol. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, landing with no sound. She scanned the area several times before moving on. But as she did so, she couldn't help but think back to what she saw today. Seeing her beloved captain in such a compromising position with a woman she once vehemently, declared she hated with a passion. Her entire life she had heard the captain swear that she would end the one who betrayed her. But now, everything was different.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous" Sachi thought to herself as she continued to the first division's gate. But when she got there, a black cat with golden eyes was waiting for her there.

"Yoruichi?" Sachi said as she removed the illusion. She never expected to see the source of her current thoughts sitting in the middle of the pathway. And she looked oddly determined for a cat.

"We need to talk" Yoruichi said. Sachi was a little confused, but indulged the question anyway.

"About what, because if it's about earlier, believe I'd rather forget" Sachi winced with a slight blush hidden in the darkness.

"No, it is not about that, I have come to challenge you for Soi Fon's affections" Yoruichi declared firmly.

* * *

 **A/n: Surprise surprise, I have to leave you on a slight cliffhanger. Sorry, but it must be done. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm not dead, just on a break. Sorry for the long absence, but college is no joke. I thought this semester would kill me. But fear not, none of you were forgotten!**

 **I don't own Bleach or the characters, just Sachi, enjoy now!**

* * *

Sachi blinked in astonishment at Yoruichi's words. Not believing what she had just heard.

"I'm sorry what?" Sachi asked. The cat exploded into a purple mist, soon to reveal a very naked Yoruichi. Sachi blushed deeply and covered her eyes.

"For Pete's sake woman put some clothes on!" she shrieked, but Yoruichi ignored her.

"Ever since you came back from wherever the hell you went, I haven't had the chance to talk to Soi, because you're always interrupting me! So I challenge you for her!" Yoruichi declared pointing a determined finger at the clearly embarrassed woman opposite of her. At this, Sachi sighed in irritation.

"Are we still on that whole affection thing? Cripes woman, you stopped my patrol for that? I'm out of here" Sachi huffed before shunpoing away. But just as she landed on a roof a good distance away, she felt a hand on the back of her neck. She tried to retaliate, but soon found herself on her back. Who attacked her was very fast.

"Listen here you brat, I don't back down when I initiate a challenge. And this one is personal, so either accept or admit your cowardice." Yoruichi stated. Sachi growled at her.

"This is ridiculous, I'm in the middle of patrol. If the captain finds out I skipped out on my duty to satisfy your petty request, she'll be angry with me!" Sachi snapped as she tried to get up. But she was pushed back down by Yoruichi's hand. She grunted and winced slightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" a calm voice asked. Both women turned to see Byakuya standing not too far from them. His ever calm demeanor showing, however his eyes had narrowed just a fraction.

"C-Captain Kuchiki, sir!" Sachi stuttered as she finally got up, given that Yoruichi had taken all the pressure off of her, and bowed.

"Byakuya, so nice to see you" Yoruichi grinned, as if nothing had happened. But the sixth division captain was not amused.

"Delafone, return to your barrack" Byakuya ordered. But Sachi hesitated.

"My apologizes sir, but I'm supposed to be on patrol for another hour" Sachi explained. The captain hummed in thought,

"Very well, then be on your way" he said. Sachi thanked him before leaving. But not before shooting the naked woman a glare. Now Yoruichi stayed, just as Byakuya thought she would. And for a moment, they were silent. But Byakuya broke the silence.

"That was not a wise move on your part" he said. His voice monotone as always.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yoruichi said with a shrug, feigning ignorance.

"I am well aware of that, however I do know what you are trying to do, and if you pursue this action, Captain Fon will kill you" Byakuya said. This information took the naked woman by surprise.

"Kill me? For trying to get her attention?" Yoruichi asked suddenly with a hint of humor in her tone. The man shook his head with narrowed eyes.

"I fail to see the humor in this situation, but then again, you don't know anything, so I suppose you wouldn't understand" Byakuya said, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself than her. But the thought did draw her attention once again.

"What do I not know?" Yoruichi asked.

"It is not my place nor business to tell you that is up to them" then he left. Leaving Yoruichi alone on the roof. Confused, and craving answers. And she had a feeling that one particular captain could help her. So, after shifting back to her cat form, Yoruichi made her way to the fourth division.

* * *

Sachi returned to her office once her patrol was over. She was annoyed at what had happened earlier. And even more so that the sixth division captain had found her in such a state. If Soi Fon was told, she would be in trouble for sure.

"This was her fault" Sachi growled as she moved to her desk to finish off the rest of the paperwork she had left behind earlier that night. There wasn't a lot to finish, so it was quick work. But she took extra time to reread her work and check for possible errors. Luckily there weren't any this time.

"I suppose I should tell the higher ups goodnight" Sachi yawned after getting up from her desk. She cut off the lights and locked the office up for the night. But as she walked to the captain's office, she couldn't help but think about what Yoruichi had said to her before. How that she was making it hard for her to confess her feelings for the third seat's captain. It was a ridiculous accusation. Even if it was true. Yes she had intentionally gotten in the way. Granted the first was an emergency. But every time afterward was her own doing. And despite what Captain Unohana had told her, she would do her best to keep the purple haired nuisance away from her captain.

Finally she arrived and made her presence known. When she opened the door, she saw that the lieutenant was not there, but Soi Fon was. Staying late as per always.

"Captain, you're still here I see" Sachi said in a polite but formal tone. Though she did have a smile on her face. Soi looked up at her and graced her with a smile as well, one that very few got to see.

"Indeed I am, I was just getting a head start on some of tomorrow's mission documents" she explained. Making the slightly taller woman's shoulder shake as she giggled a little.

"Always the overachiever, that's always been one of things I admired about you" Sachi said as she moved closer to the desk, before finally pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of her.

"I am aware given that you tell me this every time you find me here after hours. But it is appreciated nonetheless" Soi Fon said before turning back to her work. But the officer could tell that Soi Fon was giving her a portion of her attention, seeing as she was writing a little slower than before.

"So, how did the patrol go?" Soi Fon asked, not looking up from the papers.

"It was fine I suppose, nothing out of the ordinary" Sachi answered immediately. It was a partial lie, but she didn't want to explain all that had happened. Otherwise things would become difficult. Not to mention that if she had hesitated, the captain would figure that something was off.

"All is well then" Soi confirmed. Sachi nodded.

"Oh, but I did run into Captain Kuchiki earlier" Sachi added. This made the smaller woman pause and look up with slight confusion. Granted she was never one to suspect the respected man, but it was odd to see him outside of his division, unless something had gotten his attention or he was called upon.

"Is that so? What was he doing here in the second division?" she asked. Sachi shook her head,

"Oh no, I was in the southern border of the first division, I was scanning my surroundings, and then he just happened to see me. I paid my respects and moved on. Not much really happened." Sachi explained. Even though a lot happened, but she couldn't include that detail, how could she?

"Perhaps he had a meeting with the head captain then" Soi Fon said with a dismissive tone before returning to her papers. And for a while the two talked. And by the time they had ended their conversations, the second division captain had finished up the files.

"Well captain, I'm going to retire for the evening, see you in the morning" Sachi said with a respected bow. But Soi Fon told her,

"You know that when it is just the two of us, the formalities are not necessary" but Sachi shook her head.

"I understand, however you never know who might be around. So, night captain" Sachi grinned with a wink before sauntering out of the office and heading to the sleeping barracks. She left Soi alone, who slowly left her office and headed to her own sleeping quarters. It was nice to have her third seat back again. Soi had missed their late night conversations, even if they were in the work place.

* * *

Meanwhile Yoruichi was talking to Unohana about Sachi and Soi Fon. But the medical woman was being very elusive about the subject. And to Yoruichi, it was very frustrating.

"Why won't you tell me? I know that there's something between those two! Even Byakuya seems to know something! But he won't tell me either!" Yoruichi cried out. But as always Unohana kept her cool.

"As I've told you before Yoruichi-san, it is not my business to tell you, if you wish to find out, you will have to either ask Captain Fon or Third Seat Delafone" Retsu said as she sipped a cup of tea that her sweet lieutenant had brought her before the loud Shihouin's arrival.

"Oh hell no, that brat is nothing but trouble, she's the problem remember!" Yoruichi pointed out. Now of course Unohana knew that, but she would admit she secretly enjoyed rattling Yoruichi's chain. And since she was also quietly rooting for Yoruichi

"Hmm, then I suppose that just leaves Soi Fon, however if you would like, I will offer you a small hint. In exchange for the secrecy of your coming here" Unohana suddenly said. Yoruichi nodded vigorously.

"Yes! You got it! Now tell me!" the golden eyed woman practically demanded.

"Very well, ask Sachi how old she is" was all she said. Then Unohana made her exit. And once again, Yoruichi was left with more questions and confusion. But still, she supposed it was start, even if it was the tiniest hint she had ever gotten.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is my good people. The latest chapter. See you soon. And I do mean it this time!**


End file.
